


For to Catch a Whale

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows he shouldn't use his magic on Arthur but he can't help himself. For comment fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For to Catch a Whale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/gifts).



> Simple Simon met a pieman,  
> Going to the fair;  
> Says Simple Simon to the pieman,  
> Let me taste your ware.  
> Says the pieman to Simple Simon,  
> Show me first your penny;  
> Says Simple Simon to the pieman,  
> Indeed I have not any.  
> Simple Simon went a-fishing,  
> For to catch a whale;  
> All the water he had got,  
> Was in his mother's pail.  
> Simple Simon went to look  
> If plums grew on a thistle;  
> He pricked his fingers very much,  
> Which made poor Simon whistle.

It's not the first, nor the second nor even the fifth time that Merlin has performed this particular spell on Arthur. Deep in his core, he knows that it's wrong, but he tells himself that it's all okay because nothing that feels this good, this right, could be harmful.

What's a few hours of idiocy and intimacy between friends such as they? And Arthur always sleeps so well afterwards that Merlin can convince himself that what he's really doing is bestowing a gift upon his king.

He never breeches Arthur, although he often takes his thighs or his mouth, careful not to bruise him with the pads of his fingers.

Arthur is inside of him now, pounding away with the blissful enthusiasm that only the simple can completely achieve and it is glorious. Merlin will feel it for days and he will tell himself with each stilted step that this time was the absolute, very last time, until the burn and the ache fades completely and the whispers start again. They beg. They plead. They convince him that he needs it, just once more.

And he does. Merlin needs his king.


End file.
